Childhood Memories
by Heartss
Summary: Cammie has remembered her summer but she can't tell anyone about it. Catherine used her childhood memories against her, and Cammie is too afraid to tell anyone. But what happens when they find out? When things don't turn out as she thought it would? Cammie will learn what true friendship, bravery, loyalty, and love is. Zammie(:
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's been a couple months since I got back. Things have been going great. Zach and I are back together, finally.

He asked me to be his girlfriend last week, in our favorite passageway, and I obviously said yes. He is so sweet, and I'm so lucky to have him.

Bex and I made up, too. She's forgiven me for leaving her behind. She said she understood why I did it and that she probably would have done the same thing. We are now Best Friends again.

Macey and Liz and I are also great. Nothing is awkward anymore, and we all act like we used too.

Almost.

I always feel really guilty around them.

Because I have a secret. A terrible, dark, secret, that wouldn't seem too bad too you unless you knew me, and what I went through.

And the worst part is I haven't told anyone that secret. Not my mom, not Mr. Solomon, not Zach, not Bex, Liz, or Macey.

I can't tell them. I'm not even sure they would understand why it was so terrible for me. Why it was worse than any torture that Catherine could have ever inflicted upon me.

And, once she found out, it was palpable that she would use it against me.

But, I guess I always knew she would find something to use against me. It was inevitable. I just never, in my entire captivity, thought it would be this.

I didn't even realize that this could be used against me, until she did it. Until she ruined my life, my dreams, my hopes. My memories.

My childhood.

Once I remembered my summer I knew I couldn't tell anyone. I knew they would never understand, if I told them. How could they?

To them it would just seem silly.

Childish.

Make me look weak. They might even laugh at me, and I don't know if I would be able to take that from them. No matter how silly, it's very important to me.

Catherine used my most precious childhood memory against me.

And I can never tell a soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"So Cam, what are you planning on doing for summer break?" inquired Tina, the gossip of Gallagher Academy.

"Just staying here with Bex, Liz, Macy, and Zach." I said smirking. Zach was really rubbing off on me these days.

Bex's parents are going on a top secret mission in Hong Kong, so she got permission to stay with me.

Liz, and Macy wanted to be here because they had nothing better to do, and Zach…

Well, he really had no place else to go except Blackthorne, but I really like to think that he just wants to spend more time with me.

We've been getting really close lately.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl."

Speak of the devil!

I looked up at Zach and smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Good morning, Blackthorne boy."

"Oh come on! That's all I get?" asked Zach making his puppy dog face.

"What more do you want?" I said , laughing.

He smile devilishly.

"How about this." He whispered, pressing his lips down on mine.

We kissed until we heard a very loud and amused,

"Ahem!"

I pulled away from a disappointed looking Zach, blushing.

"Good morning Bex. Morning Liz. Morning Macy." I said giving them an embarrassed smile.

"Well it certainly seems to be for you!" Said Macy, and everyone laughed.

I loved moments like this.

But then my laughter died down too quickly, and I started to feel guilty again. They all looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" asked Zach looking worried.

"Nothing's wrong." I said quickly, but even I could hear the false note in my voice.

"Don't be like this Cam. You've been acting weird like this for ages! Please, just tell us what's wrong this time instead of shutting us out!" exclaimed a hurt looking Bex.

I felt tears fill my eyes, and I rubbed at them angrily.

"Gosh, I hate being emotional!" I mumbled.

"It only makes you human, Cammie." Whispered Macy.

"Please, Gallagher Girl just tell us what's wrong!" said Zach.

I looked at Liz, for support.

"Liz? You don't think anything's wrong with me do you?" I asked hopefully. This could save me a lot of trouble if she agreed with me. But no such luck.

"I only want what's best for you Cammie." She whispered.

I felt my face fall a little.

"I-I just. I don't know if I'm ready for this, guys. I don't think I can take any more pain." I said looking at them.

Their faces softened as they realized what I was talking about.

"Cammie the sooner you tell us, the sooner everything will go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get around here. It may be painful, but we will be with you every step of the way this time. You're not alone." Said Bex.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Can we go to our room though?" I asked quietly.

They nodded, and I felt Zach help me up.

He held my hand the whole way up to our room, then sat on my bed, pulling me into his lap and kissing the top of my head.

"Whenever you're ready Gallagher Girl. I'm here for you." he said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll start from the beginning. Before my dad died, we shared something very special. So special, Mom didn't even know about it. I loved that it we had it all to ourselves and I called it 'Our Little Secret'.

My Dad was a special type of person. He was tough, and brave, and a spectacular spy. But he was also sensitive, and loving. And talented. "

I took a deep breath knowing this was it. No more secrets.

"My dad loved to sing. He was amazing; his voice reminded me of pure silk. I loved to listen to him, and how beautiful his voice was." I smiled,

"Sometimes I would sit down, close my eyes, and just listen. Not think, or see, or anything. Just listen to the beautiful sound of my father's voice. I told him at a very young age that I wanted to learn too. I wanted to be just like him; to have a voice so beautiful and pure it could make a grown man cry.

He told me if that was my dream, then I could do it, and he would do anything he could to help me along the way.

So, every day me and my Dad would go out behind the house by the river and sing. He taught me to sing my hopes, my dreams, my beliefs, and most importantly my heart. He taught me to sing what I know is right.

But most importantly he taught me to never sing because that's what other people wanted me to do. If I sang, it had to be because I wanted it. I had to sing because it was something I loved, not because it was something others loved. He made me promise.

I promised him!" I said a small sob escaping my throat.

"And that's where Catherine got me."

_**Rest of the story in the next chapter(: Sorry it took so long to get this out, I went on vacation for a week and had no computer, but I'm back now! :D**_

_**Don't review because I tell you to, review because you want a me to write a better quality story for you to read. **_

_**Xoxo….Heartss**_


End file.
